


Because Tacos Make Everything Better

by Puggy_Robin



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cute Peter Parker, Cute Wade Wilson, Cute boys, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a little somthing to kill the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggy_Robin/pseuds/Puggy_Robin
Summary: When you're working your second job and a stranger starts complimenting your ass, what do you do?Tacos it is.





	Because Tacos Make Everything Better

Spiderman knew Deadpool. Deadpool knew Spiderman.  
  
Spiderman knew Wade’s name. _Always had, it's not like Wade to keep his mouth shut_.  
  
Wade didn’t know Peter’s name.  
  
Also, Peter Parker knew _Wade Wilson_, the not Deadpool Wade and Wade Wilson knew Pretty Petey.  
  
Peter knew that Deadpool and _Wade_ were one and the same, but Deadpool didn’t know the same of Peter and Spiderman.

The reason Peter knew they were the same person, was a complete coincidence.  
He’d taken on a shift at a convenience store to help pay his rent.  
The Daily Bugle was being really stingy with wages recently. _The Jerks!_

He happened to be stacking some shelves (the low ones), when someone walked up behind him and started complementing his ass.  
He recognised the voice straight away.  
  
In fact he was so certain of who it was, he had to fight back his familiar retorts and risk exposing his secret identity.  
If Deadpool ever found out who he really was, he’d never have a moments peace.  
  
So as he turned to laugh the comments off, he was surprised to find an actual face, rather than the red mask with oddly expressive white eyes.  
Granted it was badly scarred and sore looking, but it was a face non the less.  
It had a wide smile and sparkling blue eyes. _Sparkling? WTF?_  
  
“Huh?” was his witty reply, still stunned by the maskless and strangely handsome Deadpool. _So this is what Wade looks like._  
  
“Well Brandy, you're fine boy. What a fine ass I can see.” he sang at him. Yeah, this was Deadpool alright. Crazy as ever and making Peter’s head hurt.  
Wade continued.  
  
“So Brandy, want to go on a date with this handsome face?” he pointed to himself and Peter just stood there speechless, but Wade didn’t mind, he just kept going. “No no no, don’t answer yet, there’s more! You get an all expenses paid dinner for two and if you’re feeling lucky, you get a relatively safe walk home and a goodnight French kiss at the door!” he said, all together sounding like the perfect game show host.  
  
Peter laughed.  
  
“Only “relatively” safe? I’m not sure how I feel about that.” he quipped, smiling shyly.  
  
“Well nobodies perfect Brandy, who’s to say I won’t French kiss you before I get you home? Huh?” he wagged his finger at him with a dangerous smirk.  
  
Peter felt his stomach flutter. _Did Deadpool just give me butterflies? No! No he couldn’t have!_  
  
“Oh, well, I suppose if you’re the one attacking me, then it should be fine.” he said, dripping with sarcasm. Wade just looked at him wide eyed.  
_Did I sound too much like Spiderman?_  
  
Then Wade made a sound he could only describe as a “Squee”  
  
“You’re special Brandy, I can feel it! What time do you get off work? I wanna lock this down before you change your mind!”  
  
“In a hour, but I technically…” …_didn’t agree to go out with you_. Wade didn’t hear the rest as he started talking to himself. Weighing the pros and cons of tacos for a first date. _Like there’d be a second?_  
  
“Ok, so I’ll wait around for an hour, then we’ll get this show on the road!” he shouted excitedly, running out the store to wait outside like a loyal puppy. And if that didn’t describe Deadpool to a twisted T, then Peter didn’t know what did.  
  
_I’m going on a date with Deadpool? What the actual fuck? But I am hungry. And broke! What could it hurt really? _For the next hour Peter talked himself into the taco date with his antihero friend.

When his shift finally ended, he walked out to meet Wade, his stomach flipping like this was his first ever date. _It’s my first date with Wade. Wade! I’m going on a date with Wade fucking Wilson. I’ve gone crazy!_  
  
“So, tacos huh?” he supplied stupidly.  
  
“Yes! You do like tacos right? Cuz Brandy, this isn’t gonna work out if you don’t!” he deadpanned.  
  
“Of course I like tacos, tacos are life!” he scoffed. Wade visibly shook with excitement as Peter declared his love for the Mexican food.  
  
“So Brandy…”  
  
“That’s not my name.” he cut Wade off. _If this is a date, then he should know my name right? Oh my gawd, I’m being so stupid right now!_  
  
“Do they call you Her?” he asked with a manic grin. Peter smiled back, he loved when Wade threw in a pop culture reference, he really did. _Love?_ It’s why they got along so well.  
  
“No, they call me Peter.” he said, his heart hammering away in his chest. He just gave Wade his name. Wade knows his name. He blushed.  
He should really be panicking about his secret identity, he really should, but instead his heart and stomach were doing gymnastics and making him act like a love sick fool.  
  
_Wade’s my friend though, just my friend right? Yeah right, like I’ve not been half mad with my huge crush on him for years._  
_I thought Wade was the one who talked to himself , not me? Huh?_  
  
“Peter?” he whispered in awe. “Petey. Pretty Petey.” he said in a singsong way.  
  
“So, your name?” he asked shyly. He already knew it of course, but he didn’t know that.  
  
“S’Wade.” he rushed out, blushing under his scars. _He’s so cute_.  
  
“Like the material?” he joked, causing Wade to throw back his head with laughter.  
  
“No. You’re fun Pretty Petey. It’s Wade. Wade Winston Wilson. At your service!” he saluted. Peter giggled, honest to god giggled, and Wade’s smile grew bigger.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Wade. Or should I call you W cubed?” he blushed at his silly nerd joke.  
  
“You can call me whatever the hell you want Baby boy.” he said softly, scuffing his shoe on the ground nervously.  
  
Peter couldn’t take his eyes off him. He always acted so confident as Deadpool. _But then the mask has always been a shield for the both of us I guess._  
  
“Ok. Lets get this date started then… Sweetheart.” he blushed, it was embarrassing. He just called Deadpool, sweetheart.  
  
But Wade just stood there shell-shocked and looking like he might just cry.  
  
_Well hell. If this is how cute he‘s gonna be, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell him no again._  
  
Peter took his hand and started leading them towards their favourite taco restaurant.  
  
Because tacos made everything better.  
  
Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble of cute boys being being cute, because they are the cutest cute boys to ever exsist!  
xxx


End file.
